1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a golf club and, more particularly, to a golf club with better surface integrity after a head and a shaft thereof are assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwan Patent No. M306127 discloses a connection structure of a golf club. The golf club has a head 81 whose angle can be adjusted as desired via the connection structure of the golf club. The golf club further comprises a removable assembly 82, a shaft 83 and a fixing member 84. The head 81 is coupled with one end of the shaft 83 via the removable assembly 82. The head 81 comprises a neck 811 having an adjusting hole 812 and a bolt hole 813. The adjusting hole 812 is arranged on one end of the neck 811. The bolt hole 813 is arranged on the surface of the neck 811. The removable assembly 82 has a positioning ring 821, a ring pad 822, an adjustment ring 823, a shank 824, a sleeve 825 and a fixing case 826. The shank 824 has a bolt hole 824a, and the sleeve 825 also has a bolt hole 825a. 
During assembly of the golf club, the fixing member 84 is inserted into the bolt holes 813, 825a and 824a of the head 81, the sleeve 825 and the shank 824 to fix the head 81 and the shaft 83 together.
However, since the golf club requires drilling the head 81 to form the bolt hole 813, the surface integrity of the golf club will be poor. On the other hand, the bolt hole 813 can cause moisture in the air to enter the head 81 through a tiny gap between the bolt hole 813 and the fixing member 84. As a result, the fixing member 84 as well as the shank 824 and the sleeve 825 in the neck 811 can become rusty and oxidized. This may lead to component loosening and may shorten the service life of the golf club. Moreover, because the golf club is assembled by many components, component costs are higher, and a complex assembly procedure results.
Referring to FIG. 2, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-284289 discloses another golf club. The golf club has a head 91, a sleeve 92, a fixing case 93, a shaft 94 and a fixing member 95. The head 91 includes a neck 911 having an assembling hole 912, a plurality of notches 913 and a bolt hole 914. The bolt hole 914 is arranged on the surface of the neck 911. The sleeve 92 has an insertion hole 921, a plurality of protrusions 922 and a bolt hole 923. The insertion hole 921 is arranged on one end of the sleeve 92. The protrusions 922 are arranged on the surface of the sleeve 92 at one end of the sleeve 92. The bolt hole 923 is arranged on the surface of the sleeve 92 at the other end of the sleeve 92.
When the golf club is assembled, the shaft 94 is inserted through the fixing case 93 and inserted into the insertion hole 921 of the sleeve 92. Then, the sleeve 92 is inserted into the assembling hole 912 of the neck 911 until the protrusions 922 are engaged in the notches 913 and the bolt hole 923 of the sleeve 92 is aligned with the bolt hole 914 of the head 91. Finally, the fixing member 95 is used to screw the head 91 and the shaft 94 together, thus the completing assembly procedure of the golf club.
Although the golf club in FIG. 2 is relatively simplified compared to the golf club in FIG. 1, the fixing member 95 still remains on the surface of the head 91. This also affects the surface integrity of the golf club and causes moisture in the air to enter the head 91. As a result, the components inside the head 91 may still become oxidized or loosened, shortening the service life of the golf club.